You Know It All
by BK Jumpp
Summary: It's been a year since Gumball's death and yet, it still could be felt, especially with Carrie and the rest of her group. However, when something finally clicks, Carrie might have found a clue to finding the reason of his death. (Cover made by me)
1. Chapter 1

_You Know It All  
_ by  
 _Mister Ender_

 _Chapter 1_  
 _Documentaries and Other Touchy Crap_

"YOU KNOW IT ALL!"

The small crowd of five cheered on as a giraffe, with black hair, did a multiple tricks on his board. He was cool, attractive and quite knowledgeable. Ironically, he didn't know about the break-up that his best friend had found himself part of, nor the suicidal tendencies his friend's been having. He didn't know about the fact that his girlfriend, who stood beside his friends, was feeling alone and was jealous of the closer relationships other people had.

That giraffe, in fact, didn't know anything. This 'know-it-all' tag that's been given to him like a crown is nothing more than a tough-looking façade that made him seem greater than he actually was. And, if you think about it, you would realise that everyone has this façade of crap to describe them. Even I do. And, I guess, Gumball did as well. Every time I thought to myself about him, I would remind myself that the bastard hid his real self, even to the people he loved.

But then I remembered that wasn't totally true. He was known for what he truly was – a stupid, happy, cocky but somehow funny personality. Goddamn, however, he wasn't happy and he wasn't at all stupid. It was all just another façade.

"Carrie, the CD's been lent out."

I turned to look over to the counter, where a worker, who had a paper bag for a head, stood looking at me. The way he was looking seemed like I owed the guy something - which would be incorrect for him to come to as a conclusion. He was working in the DVD business, which has been dying out for a long time. If anyone's owing somebody, he'd be owing me a lot. However, I wasn't in the mood for an analytic presentation of the market. Instead, as I phased into the wall, I gave him a gesture I used quite a lot, at least ever since _it happened_ : my middle finger protruding from my hand.

I found myself in an alleyway, where all these random animals flocked around scraps off the sides. It was a sight I was used to, having rented stuff from the DVD place frequently. Although, by the looks of it, I'll have to move onto Netflix for movies. All the CD's I wanted were all lent out, as if every movie I thought of disappeared, within a second of me suggesting it. I wasn't phased a little. It wouldn't matter if I couldn't get one particular DVD; it wasn't for me anyway. It was for this group I found myself pulled into. The most likely reason why they got me into it was probably because of the lack of members in it. I mean, I did a few errands for them but I really found myself sitting at the back corner listening to music.

Today, everyone was meeting up at Penny's house. I decided I wouldn't intrude into her family's living room and instead directly go into the attic, where everyone meeted up. It wasn't some dusty cobwebbed place but rather a cozy kind of study area. When I phased through the walls of her house, I was greeted by the faces of three girls: Penny, Masami and Teri.

Penny was some sort of weird fairy thing that up to this day I could not figure out at all. It was a lot simpler back then when she was a shell with antlers which, I guess, didn't really match her after all. She was Gumball's girlfriend. You see, she's a real pain in the ass to be friends with but, she really reminded me of Gumball. No wonder they worked so out well. Masami was a cloud that, although she's literally suspended gas, is full of crap. I don't know whether the others agreed with me, but I just flat out hate her. If you could have a list of people that you could expect to be backstabbed by or something else absolutely stupid, she'd be on the top of it. Then there was Teri, a paper cutout of a bear who used to bring whole packs of soap with her every day. She was crazy about cleanliness and I guess she was the pinnacle of it.

"Hey, guys," I muttered as I got out my phone and headphones from a portal. "Or girls or whatever you feminists want to be called."

"Hey, Carrie," Masami replied, with a sarcastic tone. "Got the movie?"

"The paper bag guy decided it was funny to not give it to me," I said, as I looked for the song I wanted to listen to. "He's been doing this for a while now."

Everyone stayed silent, which was a relief for me who was maniacally pressing the forward button to find the song. My song choices have gotten crazier and out there by this point, preferring songs from Fatal Grip - a band with a rapper vocalist who sung about the most random and morbid topics I could think of. I found the least entertainment from this - which was better than not having entertainment at all. Suddenly, I felt my headphones sharply brushing past me. Masami held it her left hand, which she extended away from me.

I sighed, asking her, "What do you want?"

"All of us agree that we want a movie and I decided to blame you for not giving us one," Masami grunted, with her anger literally visible in her eyes.

I floated over to the TV and turned it on. "There's always a special show on TV which always air at this time, weekly."

I tuned the old TV to a channel that was visible enough for us to understand. You see, old TV's like that one were made obsolete by the federal government, who strictly stated that you should buy newer models to watch normal television. I personally thought it was crap but, at least some promises were kept. After small jerks on the channel dial, I was able to find a signal for the channel. Luckily for us, there were just random adverts about an athletic apparel made by a company that made condoms. I had a little giggle at first, but stopped once I realised what we were watching.

"It's been one year since the death of Elmore's beloved Gumball Watterson. While he might seem to be an insignificant and average boy, he was a core part to, not only the local economy but…"

Sniffles. Penny Fitzgerald. _She was crying_. Both Teri and Masami came around to comfort her. But, frankly, I was sick of it.

"Penny, a year is more than enough for you to recover," I said rather coldly. "If you're going to make Gumball a bigger deal than he already is, don't blame him if things go wrong."

Penny stood, enraged. "What makes you think that you could say something like that!?"

"Stop acting that you're the only one who lost him, Penny," I barked, pointing at her. "His friends did. His family did... They all have moved on. You purposely opening the wounds of their loss is nothing less than being selfish."

Penny started shaking, probably overwhelmed, with her eyes streaming with tears. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly took it back. I turned away from them and floated off, grabbing my headphones from Masami's hand on the way out. That fairy doesn't know the pain I go through. As a ghost, I could read how the dead thought and felt just before their fateful. I could remember the feelings Gumball felt just before died and the thoughts that clouded his soul even after his death. There was a lot of guilt, a web of grudges and lies, and most of all, the ironic feeling of happiness and relief.

What was odd was all these thoughts, before his death, were so straightforward - too straightforward, in fact - that they seemed to make sense in an order I have yet to decipher - the reason why he died. And maybe, then I will be able to move on...

* * *

 ** _I decided I'd go astray from what Ender would've done and instead play with a totally new pairing and a really out-there topic, that can get a little touchy. I'm betting WTF BL is going to take a crap on this story so, I'm reaaaally hoping that this payed off. Thanks for reading the story! Fave, Follow and Review to show you like it! ~_ Mr Endr**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2  
Cinema_

It's all just feeling to distract you from the reality - the fact that you need to be successful and that you need to seek more of everything. This consumerist's positive view of life confuses your perception of the world. Like with this whole equality bullcrap - it's some back and forth argument that the presidential candidates are so big on that they make it the core of their campaign. If you ask me, they've turned it into some odd baseless debate to dispute the definition of equality.

"Regardless of who the country will vote for, everything's going to crap," I muttered to myself, as I turned the television off.

I'd usually don't really bother going out on Sundays. It's probably because of the whole 'cozy feeling' you get on the day and I used to find anything that's cozy absolutely stupid. Nevertheless, I phased right through the walls of my house, since I promised to meet up with Darwin. It's fun to go out around this time, because there's usually these kids screwing around the cemetery doing stupid crap. I'd usually scare the living hell out of those normies and watch them run off screaming. Somehow, they'd always get scared.

They weren't there, this sunday. It seemed that everyone in the town attended that conference they bothered to set up to 'commemorate their loss'. I mean, sure, it's a big thing but, I don't want to sit in their circle of bullcrap and watch as they fight to make the situation bigger than it really was. The family doesn't even attend the goddamn thing so, why the hell should I? Well, they are a coalition of nobodies who try to be the white knights of Elmore without any basis for their actions. Of course, they just keep quoting what their Democrat representative for president said about equality as credible information.

"Carrie!"

I was already down a block or two from my place when Darwin called out to me. Once he managed to catch up to me, I smirked to give him some sign of appreciation. We would meet down this path then proceed to talk mostly about girls. I mean - I'm not even joking that we'd get to the point of discussing pick up lines. If I could describe the boy next to me properly, I'd ask you to imagine an overgrown goldfish with legs. Sometimes I'd question how that worked but I could say the same about a ghost. It's something that would always surprise me, really.

"How's life?" I said sarcastically, throwing a glance over at the fish.

"Not too bad," he replied, failing to notice my remark. "Yours?"

It became immediately apparent that the fish wasn't happy. He would be deep in conversation about how hot that other chick was, but right then he wasn't budging. It would take some time for me to realise that the fact he talked about chicks was a perversion of his personality.

"I don't have one, Darwin."

He only gave a sigh as a response. I felt the urge to ask what was wrong, but I knew the answer too well.

"Do you want to watch that movie?" I asked. "The one about that not-so-japanese cyborg person?'

I didn't have much disposable income but I had to avoid awkward silence, if not for too long. It was of my knowledge at the time that he attended a vigil for his brother's death earlier on in the morning. While he didn't show it, there was turmoil inside him. The mixture of feelings that he felt so long ago still existed now: sadness, confusion and - the most prominent of which - anger. How could he ever forgive Gumball for what he has done?

There I was trying to talk to his brother

"Read the manga," he said in an enthusiastic voice. "But I haven't watched the movie!"

"I asked if you wanted to watch the movie," I said, "not some life-long obsession you have about it."

"OI," Darwin exclaimed, flustered. "I am not a weeaboo! I swear!"

If I wanted to be honest, I was relieved to see his flustered emotions. That plea for me to change my mind was pathetic but at least I haven't fully lost him yet. It would have been even more pathetic for me to say I was scared to lose him, but I was. I was genuinely scared to lose him, like how I lost Gumball.

"Whatever, Darwin. I'm going over to the cinemas and 'I swear under the ideals of equality' I'm not going to stop for your crap."

Nailed it.

"Hey, Carrie!" a certain paper cut bear called out. "We're going out to see that movie, do you want to come with us?

It was Teri and the rest of the elitist girl group that approached us. By approach, I mean drive extremely slowly beside the target on a three hundred thousand dollar limousine. With appropriate consideration, I assumed that it was Masami's. Inside the limousine, the girls were complete. Teri, who cautiously poked her head outside the car, sat on the left side with Masami who maintained her princess composure while Penny sat alone on the right.

"Let's join them, Darwin," I smirked.

He got the gist.

The ride to the cinema was quiet, with barely any exchange between us. It was something I anticipated, really. Darwin must have felt awkward in the spot he was in while Penny would be deep in her thoughts about Gumball. Masami would be measuring the time it has taken for her five Aston Martins to be delivered. Teri would be avoiding excessive contact with the car, being the germaphobe she was. I was there sitting duck without any aim to change anything.

The movie was straightforward. A cyborg realised her past and foiled the corporation that destroyed her life. She went through a crap ton of bull to remove what covered up the truth. It begged the question whether she was being lied to and if the evil she fought wasn't the true evil. I wished I could ask the same about reality that I existed in but, after all, that's not how it worked.

Darwin left with Teri off somewhere when the movie ended, while Masami took off earlier due to responsibilities she had at her home. It was down to Penny and I, and it wasn't a good period of time to sit together.

"Are you going to drink that cola?" Penny asked, as the credits rolled.

"No," I said. "I can't drink it."

"Oh," the fairy muttered.

Silence.

"I…"

Not another word left her mouth.

She just sat there, silently.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR 10-ISH MONTHS! PLEASE GET RID OF WRITER'S BLOCK! AAAAH!**


End file.
